Messing with Mermaids
by Whispered Melodies
Summary: After the attack in Whitecap Bay,Tamara is furios to learn that some were killed and one was taken.She had showed that she could kill ruthlessly.She would show them exactly what happens when they mess with mermaids.Side fic to My Jolly Sailor Bold.ONESHOT


**Messing with Mermaids**

* * *

><p><strong>this is another fic, that kinda just popped into my head. i read another one sorta like this, but i forget ita name. hope you like. it could be considered a side fic to "my jolly sailor bold"<strong>

* * *

><p>Tamara hissed in pain. The mermaids were in their underwater caves deep beneath the waters of Whitecap Bay to heal their wounds from the battle. After the attack, a couple mermaids had lost their lives by the humans and one was missing.<p>

'How many of our numbers have we lost?' Tamara hissed at another younger mermaid, turned only a decade ago.

'Three. The other is still missing.' she stammered. The leader of the hunters when angry was not something they wanted to happen. the story of what she did to the human man was frequent to show the younger ones not to mess with her.

'Who?' Tamara asked.

'Yelena, Briony and Cassidy.' she stammered.

'Cassidy?' Tamara asked incredulously. The younger one nodded. 'Go!' she screamed. 'Get out of my sight!' Tamara watched as the young mermaid swam off as fast as she could.

Cassidy. The mermaid that had changed her in the first place. The one that had stepped down from her place as leader and given it to Tamara. She had been a good friend. Yelena and Briony were slightly younger than Tamara but they were promising hunters.

'You!' she pointed at a older mermaid with a red tail named Atlanta. She was one of the few born mermaids. 'Have we identified who was taken by the pirates?'

'Yes. It was the younger one, with the reddish-gold tail. The one we turned 2 years ago. She never told anyone her name.' Atlanta said. She started to back away somewhat. She was older than Tamara, but Tamara wasn't the leader of the hunters for nothing.

Tamara remembered her well. She was a victim of one of the ships that had foolishly sailed into the bay. All the rest of the crew had been devoured except for her and her father. The mermaid had offered for her to become a mermaid instead and let her father go free. Tamara agreed and changed her. Though, while Tamara agreed the others hadn't, so needless to say her father didn't make it. After that, she had stopped speaking. She had never told them her name and she had not spoken a word since. They used her mostly for baait. She drew the men in like sharks to blood. They could never get her to eat human meat. She ate small fish, the mermen brought back.

She wasn't the favourite mermaid, but she was a mermaid nonetheless. She was vital in their hunts. She drew the men in and the others killed them. Most of the mermaids had certain jobs whether they were the lures or the hunters. Some were both but few. It was mostly the born mermaids that were both. Them and Tamara and Cassidy used to be one.

She screamed in frustration. Those stupid pirates! 'Gather the mermaids!' she ordered Atlanta. 'Finish healing them and tell them to gather!'

She swam to their usual meeting place. They had connecting underwater caves, forming a city of sorts. All the sea creatures knew not to enter lest they become dinner.

Once all the mermaids have gathered she swam forward and addressed the crowd. 'Fellow sisters and brothers! A great tragedy has befallen us. Not an hour ago, a ship of pirates entered our cove. As we attacked them, we discovered that it was a trap! They wished to capture us. They killed three of our fellow sisters!' Everyone started whispering. 'Let us remember Yelena, Briony and...' she faltered slightly, 'Cassidy.'

'They have also captured our young sister, that arrived here 2 years past! They have taken her for her tears to use in a ritual for the Fountain of Youth! No doubt, others will follow so we must be careful to to let our guard down. We will show them exactly what happens when they threaten one of us!" she called out.

She swam back into her cave. Those pirates would pay for killing her sisters, especially Cassidy. James had paid for it, along with many other men that were foolish enough to try and seduce a mermaid. She will show them exactly what happens when they mess with mermaids.


End file.
